Secret Protection
This is the 5th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Get Barrelled Each tribe races to retrieve ten barrels from a field and roll them back to a designated platform where the barrel is placed upright. Once all barrels are in place, one contestant at a time will attempt to throw sandbags onto the top of the barrels. The first tribe with a sandbag on each barrel wins the challenge. Winner: Story Previously On Survivor Hibiscus couldn't win a challenge, until they won reward, and Scarlett made them give up a tarp for letters and person items, much to the dismay of her fellow tribe mates. When Scarlett decided she had enough, she decided to quit the game, causing all three tribes to go to tribal. At Ceiba, Violet found the idol and was going to use it on Patrick, since they figured he would get the votes, meanwhile at Coqui, Cassandra and Devin were voting Sally, while Sally and Tom were voting Cassandra, Shelia and Chad were stuck in the middle but were spared from making a decision when no one went home. Ty went to Coqui and Dorthey went to Ceiba, 14 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 11 Coqui Cassandra and Ty are talking by the beach. Cassandra: Sally's a big threat, I mean, she probably has the idol, she hasn't talked to us yet. Ty: So we're? Cassandra: We're going to vote her out. Ty: But what if she plays the idol? Cassandra: We'll play it off like we're voting for Tom. Ty and Sally are talking to each other back in the woods. Sally: They want me gone for no reason. Ty: They say you have the idol. Sally laughs and tells Ty about Cassandra's and Devin's midnight talk. Ty: Wow, they really did that? Sally: They also haven't talked to me since the moment we landed here. Ceiba Violet is on the beach doing yoga while Joesph lies nearby. Violet: Do you think Dorthey will vote with us? Joesph: There's only one way to make sure she is. Joesph and Dorthey are talking together as Violet stretches in the background. Joesph: If you don't vote with us, you won't be in the majority, and you'll be voted out immediately. Dorthey: Who's the majority? Joesph: Me, Patrick, and Violet. Dorthey: And you guys are voting who at the first tribal? Joesph: Tanna, she's dangerous. Tanna and Dorthey are sitting on the beach relaxing. Tanna: Tennis is much easier then this. Dorthey laughs and asks why, Tanna explains how Joesph has been playing both sides and tried to get Stephen to be his number one ally but Stephen refused so he found Patrick instead. Dorthey: Wow, he really did that? Tanna nods as Dorthey ponders what Joesph told her. Dorthey and Tanna are washing some pots in the ocean as Anne and Stephen talk. Anne: I'm worried they're getting too close. Stephen: She's probably just trying to get Dorthey to vote with us and not with them. Joesph is laying down in the sand next to Patrick. Patrick: So Dorthey's with us? Joesph: Yes bud. Patrick: This game is full of idiots, we're running this game, and no one can stop us. Joesph smiles at Patrick as Violet comes and lay down. Violet: It sure is nice to just be able to relax and let loose. Joesph: Sure is. Dorthey is watching over them as Violet yawns. Day 12 Ceiba Dorthey and Tanna are trying to catch fish as Anne comes up to them. Anne: Catching fish? They both nod their head as Anne starts to help them. Patrick and Violet are talking on the beach. Patrick: We're voting Tanna if we lose, and you're playing the idol on me because they're going to vote me for sure. Violet: OK, sounds good. Tanna is sitting in the bushes behind them. They keep talking for a few minutes before she leaves. Coqui Sally and Tom are sitting in a cave talking to each other. Sally: I'm surprised it hasn't rained yet. Tom: We're lucky. Sally and Cassandra are talking to each other. Sally: I think this is the first time we've talked all game. We really should of done this sooner. Cassandra: I know, what's your job? Sally: I'm a school nurse. Immunity Challenge Ceiba Joesph, Patrick, and Violet are on the beach. Joesph: So we're all clear, we're voting Tanna and you're going to play your idol on Patrick, OK Violet? Violet nods her head and they all put their hand in the middle and softly whisper, go team! Joesph walks up to Dorthey. Joesph: I'm just going to talk, don't interrupt me until I'm done. Me, Patrick, and Violet are voting Tanna, we also have the idol, if you don't vote with us, I can guarantee you're not going to win this game, in a thousand years, if you don't vote with us, you'll still never win this game. If you vote with me, I'll protect you. Dorthey just nods her head. Tribal Council Jeff invites Ceiba in for their first tribal. He asks Dorthey if she's a swing vote tonight and Dorthey says she think she is. Joesph agrees saying she's going to change the game tonight. Jeff asks Violet if there's been talk of someone having an idol. She says no and didn't know there were idols until now. Anne smirks and Jeff asks what that's all about. Anne says she thinks Violet has the idol. Jeff asks Tanna if it'd be terrible to leave this early. She says yes but she would understand it's part of the game. Joesph said he'd be heartbroken and he wouldn't forgive anyone. Jeff then says it's time to vote. After everyone votes, Jeff asks if anyone has an idol. The camera pans on Violet, she remains motionless for a moment but then starts to grab her bag. Violet: Jeff, Anne's right, but I don't think I'll be getting any votes, this is for Patrick. Jeff: The rules of Survivor state, that if a hidden immunity idol is played, any votes cast against that person will not count. This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast against Patrick will not count. First Vote: Joesph Joesph, Patrick, and Violet look disappointed while Stephen, Anne, and Tanna are practically dancing in their seats. Second Vote: Tanna Third Vote: Tanna Fourth Vote: Joesph Fifth Vote: Tanna Sixth Vote: Joesph Seventh Vote: Joesph Jeff: Joesph, that's three that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Joesph grabs his torch and goes up to Jeff. Jeff: Joesph, the tribe has spoken. Joesph turns around and flips off his old tribe mates as he leaves. Jeff: It seems Dorthey really was a swing vote, if she continues to be one, will remain to be seen, head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... One castaway gets lost. "I'm in the jungle, I don't know where I am." And one castaway breaks down. "This game is a lot tougher than it looks!"